<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have the Right to Remain Silent by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580724">You Have the Right to Remain Silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive'>nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.</p>
<p>Fun with handcuffs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have the Right to Remain Silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bosco, why are we sitting under the bridge?”</p>
<p>I glance over at Faith, she looks pissed. I look back up towards the sun and lean back on the RMP.</p>
<p>“Cause, I thought we’d lay low for a bit,” I tell her.</p>
<p>She grunts her disapproval, I know she hates sitting here but I needed a break, so did she actually, she’s just too damn stubborn to admit it.</p>
<p>“Bosco, I’m bored!”</p>
<p>“Well find something to entertain yourself with,” I retort, god, just five minutes peace, that’s all I ask.</p>
<p>She moves around the car until she’s standing directly in front of me. For a moment I think she’s actually gonna physically hurt me. I still smirk at her, lay on the Boscorelli charm, try and get her round to my way of thinking.</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes and I know I’ve won. I smile then and resume my lounging. I really love it here under this bridge, after you get over the river smell, it’s actually quiet peaceful.</p>
<p>Faith’s playing with her handcuffs, twirling them around her finger. The sun reflects off the metal and gives her skin an iridescent glow. She looks at me out the corner of her eye and smiles. Oh shit, I think I’m in trouble.</p>
<p>“Hey Boz, how long you been a cop, 9 years now?</p>
<p>It’s a strange question but I nod my response.</p>
<p>“You ever been on the receiving end of a pair of these?”</p>
<p>“Um, no, why?”</p>
<p>Ok, her question threw me, I have no idea what she’s planning but I have a feeling I’m either gonna hate it, or really love it.</p>
<p>She doesn’t respond to my earlier question. Instead she holds the cuffs up and gives me a quizzical look. I think she might just want to play, oh yeah, I’m REALLY gonna love this.</p>
<p>Faith’s not exactly gentle with me, she slaps the cuffs on like I’m some perp she just chased down. I’m starting to reconsider my earlier excitement and wonder what I’ve gotten myself into.</p>
<p>She opens up the back door of the RMP. Ok, now this is getting weird, is she actually so desperate to get out of here that she’s willing to arrest me. She tosses me in, can’t say the experience is all that pleasant.</p>
<p>I’m starting to get a little panicked when she shuts the door. I see her walk around the car and open the door on the opposite side.</p>
<p>“Very funny Faith, you gonna let me go?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, let me think about that, I kinda like having you at my mercy.”</p>
<p>Her grin is completely mischievous. She slides into the back seat with me, forcing me to sit up, my hands trapped behind my back, completely immobilized. She’s still smiling at me as her hands come up to the buttons on her uniform shirt. Oh shit, I can’t believe this is happening.</p>
<p>“Something the matter Boz? You look like you’re gonna pee your pants,” she laughs.</p>
<p>“Grrumph,” Ok, that was completely unintelligible but I can’t seem to get my brain to work right now. All the blood in my body has suddenly gone south.</p>
<p>She removed her vest leaving her in just an undershirt before reaching over to work on my buttons. It’s pretty obvious she’s not wearing a bra, the sight’s made my pants far too constrictive.</p>
<p>She’s manage to rid me of my shirt and vest, without taking off the cuffs, which is a little perplexing but I don’t have time to question her as she starts on my belt. Damn I want this woman.</p>
<p>She leaves my pants hanging around my knees. I’m completely exposed and extremely hard. It’s suddenly become very hot in the car and I’ve started panting. She smiles at me one last time before moving downward. Oh god, she’s not, oh yes, she is, thank you, thank you, thank you god.</p>
<p>I buck up at the feel of her tongue, she looks up at me and grins. She’s slow, torturous, moving slowly down the underside of my cock and then around the front on the way back. I can’t remember a time a woman’s mouth felt quite this good.</p>
<p>“You like that Boz?”</p>
<p>I nod my response, I’m still not capable of talking.</p>
<p>She moves back down, this time taking me into her mouth, oh sweet merciful lord.</p>
<p>I cry out as I cum, it’s more of a scream really, harsh, nonhuman. I feel exhausted but completely satisfied. Faith milks me for all I’m worth, almost to the point of pain, and oh god, she swallows.</p>
<p>She climbs back on top of me, still smiling, looking for all the world like a cat that just got to lick the cream bowl.</p>
<p>“Well Boz, I’m done entertaining myself, can we go back to work now?”</p>
<p>Damn I love this woman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>